Please Be Mine
by tdl-jajluvvb3
Summary: Nacy! Valentine's day! Oneshot! Based on a random picture i drew off the Jonas Brothers song Please be Mine


It was Valentine's Day. The halls of Horas Mantis were dotted with pink and red hearts. The gang trailed into the school, gathering their books on their way to their first period. Nick and Macy said their goodbyes to the two couples, Kevin and Danielle and Joe and Stella.

The two walked into an empty classroom, since it was a little but early for students to be there. Nick placed his books on his desk and walked over to Macy's.

"Isn't this kind of annoying?" Macy asked pointing towards the hearts that were lining the wall.

"It's a celebration of love." Nick said.

"Yeah. A love I don't have or at least I know the other person doesn't return."

The bell chimed. Students sleepily trailed into the classroom. Lastly the teacher walked in, carrying a large pile of papers. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone." The woman spoke over the PA system. She continued with daily routine, but of course no one was listening.

The announcements ended and students scrambled to their own assigned seats. Unfortunately Nick's was on the complete opposite side of the room from Macy's.

"Good morning students! Today is a "fun" day." The teacher said sarcastically.

The teacher grabbed half of the stack he brought in. He passed out the packets, then went back to the front of the room.

"Since today is a holiday, we are going to do something that still relates to Spanish but fun. I guess? As you look at the packet you will see each page has a different tense and pertains to the day. Ustedes puede trabajar con un amigo o una amiga." Once the teacher spoke those words Macy and Nick's eyes connected.

The teacher stopped talking and walked to his seat behind his desk. Nick got up and walked over to Macy's seat. They worked up until the bell, occasionally getting sidetracked by a random tangent. The day passed and the lunch bell rang.

The gang was waiting for everybody to gather. The group chatted and not once was there an awkward silence. Stella was the only one to notice Nick's constant glances over towards Macy. There was something going on in his mind. Nick's phone vibrated in his pocket. He grabbed it out skimmed over the text and slipped it back in without typing anything back. He picked up his bag and said his pardons for leaving early saying he need to take care of some stuff for school.

Macy watched as Nick walked away. She stared a little too long for just a friendly glance. "Macy, earth to Macy!" Kevin said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmmm?"

"As I was saying, how do I get this girl to notice me? I mean I want to ask her to the sweethearts dance but I want to be smooth."

Macy answered the question and glanced back to where Nick had walked out of the lunch room. _We have every class together what could he need? If he needed any help, I could have helped him. _Macy thought. Macy was off in her own little world until the lunch period ended. She stopped by her locker, grabbed her stuff for the rest of today's classes. Just as she was closing her locker she saw Nick walk out of one of the classrooms. He waved over to Macy. She met him near the door he came out of.

"What were you doing?" Macy asked Nick.

"Ohh, umm. Nothing!" Nick quickly said.

"Really? Do you think I would believe that?"

The bell rang for class just as they stepped into the classroom and everyone scrambled to there seats. "We are not done with this talk Nicholas!" Macy pointed out. Nick mouthed why. "Because I said so!" Macy whispered.

The class went rather quick for Nick's wants. He gathered his books and sprinted for the door. _Thank you, I'm right next to the door! _Nick thought as he passed students heading for their next class.

He got to his last class. Just as Macy stepped in the classroom the teacher

called the attention of the class. She walked to her desk with a glare pasted on her face. Nick slumped down in his seat trying to aim Macy's glare to someone else. The class went on and Nick avoided Macy all class period.

The bell rang and Macy was called to stay after by the teacher for a review of her paper on The Great Gatsby. Nick walked out of the classroom with a look of relief. He walked to his locker. His brothers were waiting there for him. "Hey guys you can go on home. I'll be there soon."

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Nothing just need to talk to some teachers."

"Okie dokey!" Kevin said exclaimed.

The guys left and Nick ran to the classroom he went to for lunch, biology room. He opened the door and walked to the back where a single rose was laying in a vase. He grabbed the flower delicately out of the vase and laid it down on the table. He placed his backpack on a nearby stool and searched for the note he had written during lunch. He tied the note and a piece of ribbon around the rose and quickly hurried to Macy's locker. He got the custodian and asked for him to open the locker. He laid the flower on top of her books and closed the locker.

He walked away to a hiding place.

Macy walked out of the classroom and over to her locker. She put her combination in and clicked the locker open. She dropped her books at the revealing of a flower in her locker. She picked it up gracefully and read the note.

Just as she finished reading Nick came out from his hiding place. "So?"

"Of course!" Macy said running to him.


End file.
